Talk:The Elder Scrolls Wiki
I don't think this wiki should exist. There are already two Elder Scrolls wikis, one called UESP.net that has been around before Wikia itself, and then there is one called OblivioWiki that focuses on Oblivion. I always say that wikis are about collaboration, not competition, and if you decide to create this wiki, you'll be competeing against two already established wikis. I humbly ask that you participate with one of these two groups instead. --Aristeo 01:34, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Yes, that's true. But on the other hand, it creates a wiki family which opens the posibility of creating the wiki in other languages (for example, I created the Spanish version) while those wikis are only in English. With other languages wikis we will have more success if they grow. [[w:c:es.elderscrolls:User:kenbill|-->كنبيل]] (Hábleme/Speak) 20:08, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I believe in, the more the merrier.--Oblivionlover 08:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, Wikis are about collaboration. One person helping another without conditions placed on that assistance. UESP, on the other hand, accepts your assistance and then puts a non-free tag on their information. So you help them for free and then they reserve rights to your work. You can be happy families with them if you want, but first check out Rpeh's list of 'contributions': 74 edits with the sole effect of deleting material from TESW or attributing it to UESP. VvAnarchangelvV 06:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Other sites Do we need the "Other sites" section at the bottom of the page. We already have The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Links. - Game LordTalk| 11:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Unity What's going on? Elder Scrolls Wiki, OblivioWiki, and the Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages are three great wikis that should be one community.--Digipatd 08:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Please Support Elder Scrolls Fanon To anybody who is reading this: Please support Elder Scrolls Fanon in becoming a larger wiki. Thanks. --Thenorthernman 18:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Source Tags I can confirm that Martin Septim was once connected to a Daedric Cult. He mentions it during the quest to bring him the Daedric objects. It is good for the most part that the main page is locked down, but it also means I cannot fix those -Source- tags on the "Did you know?" section. Someone? Thanks. VvAnarchangelvV 06:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you don't need to edit thre main Page at all. Edit Template:DidYouKnow instead; it's not protected. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism This is now the third attack of massive vandalism in as many days. Its getting a bit f**king ridiculous :( Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 12:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's a cross-wiki vandal, also attacking The Vault. We're working on blocking him globally, but he's using proxies, so it might take a while. I'll keep you posted. Ausir(talk) 13:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :these vandals are pissing me offzacy989898 04:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 04:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you know (Archiving) …that the Night Mother was once a Thieves Guild member? …that Martin Septim was once a Daedric cultist? …that Uriel Septim VII was the 21st Emperor from the Septim bloodline? …that Balmora is the district seat of House Hlaalu? …that Sotha Sil was a living god? …that Lucien Lachance killed Mathieu Bellamont's mother? Achiving this, in case we wanted to use this stuff later on ;) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Useless commenting In the past 4 hours, there have been rather useless comments from the following IPS: #210.249.29.162 #202.52.54.31 #92.98.105.212 #200.160.4.26 #63.237.220.2 #208.28.37.66 #94.137.162.52 #85.13.229.37 #83.219.208.148 #67.211.6.91 #142.22.16.53 #173.11.33.117 #187.60.208.251 #63.249.32.179 #133.25.3.46 #68.68.100.171 #210.88.61.50 #67.23.240.225 #86.96.226.13 #82.159.249.70 #125.21.231.178 #220.88.69.93 #174.122.55.19 #87.101.231.178 #46.145.132.40 #81.217.28.76 #82.159.249.70 #63.249.32.179 #61.14.176.251 #38.125.47.254 #193.219.219.244 #203.97.144.26 #212.121.198.236 #46.145.132.40 #67.23.240.225 #61.59.159.175 #122.116.40.253 #50.19.103.129 #76.124.113.220 #202.53.227.147 #81.174.61.249 #210.253.49.142 #195.37.234.30 #193.219.219.244 #63.249.32.179 #82.159.249.70 #95.142.180.65 #131.113.46.75 #82.159.249.70 #206.78.1.12 #199.198.223.106 #200.79.33.97 #188.93.129.26 #196.35.33.39 #196.2.147.194 #216.82.251.227 #74.119.98.5 #118.243.100.159 #95.142.180.65 #201.219.159.204 #95.142.180.65 #178.33.249.19 #189.112.82.212 #209.81.72.136 #178.167.136.5 #201.57.234.212 #27.50.91.35 #198.80.155.7 #182.23.159.22 #182.23.159.34 #80.34.32.38 #212.179.87.179 Almost all with rather poor spelling. Can someone suggest WHY? :\ Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) (There have been more since this date, btw) Main Page It is my beleif that the main page of this wiki should be more like that of The Vault, in layout terms. I would happily work on this myself, if I were to be given permissions to. I just believe it would make the wiki easier to navigate the wiki, and raise awareness that this is not just a wiki for Skyrim, which at the moment is what it apears, but, in actuality, a wiki for the entire series. [[User:Secronz|'Sec']][[User_talk:Secronz|'ronz']] 21:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Skyrim will be the most awesome and sexy game in the world? Now that E3 has passed we should be able to make a slight desicion. Personley i think Skyrim will be the best game in the world and will be better than oblivio. anyone who agrees with me say I. :Not the best... But damn good. My opinion on best game will have to be Guild Wars 2, but there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that I won't be getting both of these amazing games :D 09:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Actually I have changed my mind, personally I thinnk Uncgarted 3 will be the best game of the year as it looks like it has: :The best visuals :Epic gameplay :Multiplayer that has single player quality :Awesome story : Why does this wiki exist? I am not getting the point of this wiki. As noted in the first post, about Rpeh's contributions, he has every right to attribute pictures/information to UESP if it came from UESP originally, in which most cases it probably has. UESP has been around a lot longer. If everyone is so interested in helping flesh out a wiki, why not make accounts on UESP and continue there? I've been in a pissing match with Rpeh over something trivial on the other site, but I do not doubt his overall competence as an administrator. Of course, communion can be promoted, but creating multiple Elder Scrolls wikis is counter-productive and can ultimately lead to miscommunication between them. It would be much easier and much more efficient to have everything on one wiki, and that wiki would probably be UESP based on how long it has existed. I would consider it semi-acceptable if it were a Skyrim-only site, but even the whole idea of OblivioWiki didn't sit right with me back then. It ends up in unneeded repetition and plagiarism. That's just how I view it. 18:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I retract part of that. I was browsing UESP today and I see that Rpeh has hosted many childish fights within talk pages on his wiki. By all means, if the information on this wiki can match UESP's clarity, continue to make this wiki grow. Condescending assholes shouldn't be allowed to run such great sites (Rpeh). Just because one user is "childish" (if you could point out some of these accusations, that would be appropriate) it shouldnt make you hate a website with many MANY contributers. I work my ass off on UESP to make sure all the infromation is correct. Personally I prefer UESP, because it seems more professional than this wiki. ~ Reddfighter (forgot to sign in) Cavaliers I would like to bring to your attention that even if you "hate" the Tes wiki you must know that you are welcome here to this wiki at any time, as long as you do not troll for no good. Yet I can guarantee there are advantages by visiting both two websites (Uesp wiki and Tes wiki.) In example, an article, or page, that was very little information on the Uesp wiki, might have a 1000 word long article on the Tes.wiki, and vice versa. Therefore I absolutely discount people who completely, utterly, for some bizarre reason, refuses to visit one or the other. They are both useful in various ways. Zluhcs (talk) 22:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Family of TES Wikis As someone mentioned in the head topic for this page, there are other versions of the wiki in different languages. I was wondering if I could help start another one, in French, and how to go about that? I asked Timeoin, but he's a little busy right now and doesn't know about the specifics of creating another version of this wiki, so does anyone else know? 'cuz I know there's a Spanish version, and a German one as well - I just want to help contribute, and see this awesome wiki grow. :D : To create a new wiki in a different language, click the "Start a wiki" button (to the right of the Wikia logo at the top of the page) then change the language by clicking the "Change" link at the bottom of the page (or just click [http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=fr here] to go straight to creating a French wiki). Now enter the name and address for the wiki and click 'Next'. : On the next window, you'll have to describe your wiki (you can do it after creating the wiki) and put is in a category (Gaming ;) ). Click 'Next', choose a theme and you're done :) : If you need any more help with setting up the wiki feel free to leave me a message and I'll be happy to help :) Cheers --Anon(Talk) 20:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC)